


His Jealousy

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Elrond is adorable, F/M, and a dork, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is jealous of Celebrían's suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



He would watch her at times. Never where she might notice him, always from afar. He watched her as one might look on their favorite flower, newly bloomed. How one would study how soft the petals look or how full of color and life they were, but never touch for it’s still young and appears so fragile. And something so beautiful does not suit one who has been so hardened by time and conflict. But he couldn’t help himself, he watched her and told himself that at least he could be her friend. At least he could appreciate everything about her.  
  
How she was stubborn, determined, like flowers that bloom in the winter. Or how she laughed and expressed her joy with all the restraint of the valley falls. And yet she was kind, so kind, and when she sang it felt to him as if the entire world had stopped just to listen to her.  
  
She was too bright for him though. With soft pale skin and hair that shone like moonlight and a such a kind spirit. She was much too bright for him who had lived through thousands of years, had been taken in by Maedhros and Maglor after the Third Kinslaying, had lived through the War of Wrath. He could never deserve her.  
  
But still he loved her.  
  
And still he burned when he would watch others approach her and attempt to win her affections. He burned when he would watch her laugh at something they would say or when they would tuck a pale flower in her hair and he would think how foolish they are because her hair should be decorated by brightly colored flowers to match her spirit.  
  
He still watched though because he loved her and because he was happy that she was.  
  
Others would ask her to dance and he could see that she would accept, much of the time, only to be polite. Her eyes would turn tired for one brief moment, making his heart ache, before she would smile and let herself be guided away for a dance. And he had to give them credit for their persistence. Not many would continue to try for the affection of Galadriel and Celeborn’s only child.  
  
He was jealous, he realized one day, but he told himself he shouldn’t be. What could he do for her that others have not already tried? What could he offer her but the pain he and his family often suffered? There were others that could give her anything that she could want, that she deserved.  
  
And yet it all washed away in the moments that her eyes met his and she lit up. As if she were seeing someone again for the first time in an Age.  
  
When there was celebration in the Valley, it would wash away again when she would see someone trying to approach her for a dance or to share a drink with her and she would come to him. And she told him that she’s more comfortable with him than with most others before she asked him to dance with her. He couldn’t feel jealous of anyone else in those moments because he was the one with her.  
  
He savored how light on her feet she was, how she glided along with each of his steps or how she would leans her head against his chest as they danced. And he wondered if she was listening to how fast his heart would beat when she did so. He noted how well she fit against him in his arms, in moments like that, and wished he could keep holding her as the song came to an end.  
  
She was bright as the moon and stars, she shone like them, while he was the night sky just waiting for the moments when she would brighten him.  
  
And then she stood on her toes when they parted and kissed his cheek lightly, thanking him for the dance before she returned to her parents. For a moment he was left stunned before stepping back to his table, calmly sipping at his wine but he was anything but calm.  
  
She was Celebrían and he loved her. And in moments like that, Elrond almost believed that he deserved her.


End file.
